It's all coming back to me now
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: One-shot su Spagna e Sud Italia.


Titolo: It's all coming back to me now  
Pairing: SpagnaXSud Italia  
Declaimers: Al mio pomodoro. Che so non la leggerà mai, ma io gliela dedico ugualmente.* fix foto Spamano accanto alla scrivania*****

_"If you forgive me all that  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now"_****

La loro storia non era finita nel migliore dei modi. Un po' perché lui non voleva che finisse. Non perché non volesse dare a Lovino l'indipendenza. Ma perché sapeva che Lovino poi non sarebbe più tornato da lui, e questo lo feriva.  
Aveva passato con l'Italiano così tanti secoli da ritenerlo ormai davvero indispensabile.  
Ma Lovino l'aveva lasciato per unirsi al fratello. Voleva troppo bene ad entrambi per portargli rancore, anche se la perdita del Meridionale gli faceva male. Aveva perso altre colonie, che aveva considerato dei figli, che gli avevano fatto la guerra. Ma nessuna di queste perdite gli faceva così male come quella del Sud Italia.  
Ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui Lovino gli aveva detto che non voleva più essere suo, che ora finalmente sarebbe stato unito al fratello.  
In un primo momento aveva temuto che sarebbe semplicemente scomparso, inglobato dal fratello che non si sa come sembrava quello più forte. *  
Se fosse successa una cosa simile, lui avrebbe continuato a vivere...?  
Scosse lentamente la testa per poi osservare i capelli scomposti dell'altro sul cuscino. Solo quelli spuntavano da sotto le coperte.  
Ma poi, la loro storia si era davvero conclusa con l'unificazione dell'Italia? Aveva seriamente dei dubbi al riguardo.  
Lovino aveva preteso di troncare la loro relazione, ma ogni volta che si vedevano finiva allo stesso modo. E lui finiva per ricordare tutti i momenti felici e tristi che avevano passato insieme. Anche perché quando i loro corpi si univano gli sembra che non si fossero mai separati. E forse era davvero così. Forse era solo Lovino che aveva bisogno di convincersi che non avevano più una storia. Forse quello era il suo modo per dimostrare in qualche strano modo la propria indipendenza. Ma lui sapeva che Lovino, seppur avesse ufficialmente rotto con lui, non aveva altri partner. E questo lo rincuorava, lo faceva anche sentire importante per il piccolo Stato che lui aveva cresciuto. Del resto anche lui, da quando aveva avuto Lovino per la prima volta, non aveva più desiderato nessun altro. Solo il ragazzino dispettoso ed arrogante riusciva ormai a soddisfare ogni suo desiderio.  
Sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare Lovino. Non avrebbe nemmeno mai potuto amare qualcun altro. Specialmente visto con quanta difficoltà era riuscito a conquistare il suo cuore. Dominarlo economicamente e politicamente era semplice, era troppo debole allora. Ma dominare la sua persona, oh, quello era tutto un'altra storia. Sin da bambino, Lovino l'aveva sempre respinto. Era così convinto che lui lo volesse solo per l'eredità che gli aveva lasciato suo nonno, il glorioso Impero romano. Forse all'inizio era anche così. Dopotutto gli faceva gola avere come sottoposto uno con tali natali. Ma poi tutto era cambiato. Si era affezionato davvero a quel bambino antipatico e capriccioso, lo stesso bambino che davvero non lo aiutava mai, e sempre lo stesso bambino che lo guardava con odio.  
Sorrise mentre allungava un braccio per accarezzargli i capelli. Ricordava perfettamente la prima e ultima volta in cui Lovino lo aveva ringraziato. Quel "grazie" imbarazzato ancora gli risuonava nelle orecchie. Era stato così felice che non gli importava affatto essere sgridato per aver speso così tanti soldi per salvarlo dall'Impero ottomano. Gli era bastato quel "grazie" per renderlo la persona più felice del mondo.  
Il suo Lovino...  
Giocò con una sua ciocca di capelli, mentre l'Italiano mugugnava qualcosa nel sonno.  
Lovino diceva sempre di odiarlo e lo chiamava "bastardo". Lo colpiva e lo insultava in continuazione, e lui non si arrabbiava mai rendendosi conto che quello era solo il modo con cui Lovino proteggeva se stesso. Ne era certo, Lovino era solo una difesa. Perché il piccolo Italiano aveva pianto per lui fin troppe volte, e aveva anche curato le sue ferite.  
Si chinò per poggiare un bacio tra i capelli dell'altro.  
- Che stai facendo, bastardo? - mormorò l'altro da sotto le coperte.  
Sorrise, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli: - Ricordavo quanto eri carino. E a come curavi le mie ferite – era sicuro che l'Italiano fosse arrossito – E a come piangevi quando tornavo a casa ferito.  
- Stronzate! Non ho mai pianto! Speravo saresti morto prima o poi! - Lovino si nascose di più sotto le coperte, e lo Spagnolo sapeva che l'altro stesse mentendo. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato le lacrime e la preoccupazione di Lovino durante la seconda metà del Cinquecento. Tra la rivolta dei Moriscos e l'affondamento dell'Armada Invencible, era tornato a casa in condizioni pietose. Lovino lo aveva accolto con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e si era gettato tra le sue braccia. Era stanco e ferito, ma quella manifestazione d'affetto gli aveva risollevato il morale. Con cura gli aveva poi pulito e medicato le ferite, gli aveva preparato da mangiare, lo aveva accudito quando gli era venuta la febbre. E quando poi era guarito, Lovino era tornato quello di sempre , facendo finta di non averlo mai curato.  
- Lovi, te amo – mormorò contro i capelli dell'altro, cercando di stringerlo a se. Ricordava la prima volta in cui glielo aveva detto, quando il suo Lovino dimostrava più o meno quindici anni. Avevano appena litigato, e Lovino diceva di voler tornare a casa, che l'altro lo volesse li solo per sfruttarlo, ed era rimasto impietrito, con gli occhi spalancati, quando gli aveva detto di amarlo. Ma il ragazzo non gli credeva. Lo aveva accusato di mentirgli, urlava che quello era solo uno dei suoi soliti trucchi per farlo rimanere. Aveva iniziato a piangere, e quando aveva cercato di abbracciarlo, Lovino gli aveva dato uno schiaffo, prima di correre nella propria stanza e chiudervisi a chiave. Il ragazzo lo aveva preso a schiaffi molte volte, ma quello era stato lo schiaffo che in assoluto gli aveva fatto più male.  
O forse Lovino gli aveva creduto, vista la scenata che poi gli aveva piantato trovandolo a letto con Francis. Con il Francese era sempre stato solo sesso. Nessun coinvolgimento emotivo. Solo sesso. E spiegarlo ad un Lovino che urlava e piangeva non era stato facile. Non sapeva nemmeno perché dovesse giustificarsi proprio a lui. All'inizio non lo aveva capito. Non aveva capito che quel ragazzino provava qualcosa per lui, che si era sentito ferito nel trovarlo a letto con un altro. Non lo aveva proprio capito.  
Quella volta Lovino non aveva rifiutato il suo abbraccio. Non aveva rifiutato nessuna delle sue attenzioni. E lui aveva colto quel piccolo fiore innocente che aveva sempre accudito con cura.  
Da allora non aveva condiviso il letto con nessun altro. E non si era mai pentito della propria scelta. Anche perché con Lovino quello cessava di essere solo un atto fisico e diventava qualcosa di più profondo. Qualcosa che soddisfaceva tutto il suo essere. Era qualcosa che andava oltre a qualsiasi tipo di comprensione. Era passione pura. Lo era sempre stata.  
Una tale passione, che a distanza di secoli, dopo litigi, dopo rotture, dopo qualsiasi cosa negativa possa succedere tra due persone, continuava a bruciare in entrambi.  
- Ricordi quella volta che siamo stati da Argentina? - percepì un movimento della testa dell'altro sotto le coperte e lo interpretò come un sì – Avrei voluto ucciderlo quando ci ha provato con te.  
- Ma taci, bastardo! Cosa dovrei dire io di tutte le donne che ti ronzano attorno? - improvvisamente era uscito dal suo caldo nascondiglio e lui non poteva non sorridere. Lovino non era molto propenso a dimostrare la propria gelosia, però ogni tanto poi sbottava e dimostrava quanto fosse geloso. Come se lui avrebbe mai potuto tradirlo.  
- Tu sei quello che voleva essere baciato da Bella, ricordi? ** - gli accarezzò una guancia giusto un attimo prima che l'Italiano si mettesse seduto di scatto.  
- E' una bella donna! Ed era gentile, al contrario di un certo bastardo! - si alzò dal letto andando verso il bagno, e lui da bravo lo seguì. Lo osservò attentamente mentre si sciacquava il viso. Le guance ancora rosse per l'imbarazzo.  
Osservò il suo collo, le sue spalle, la sua schiena. E prima di rendersene conto era dietro di lui, che gli accarezzava i fianchi e baciava la schiena. Non era mai sazio della sua pelle.  
- Mollami, bastardo! - gli ordinò, ma lui non si mosse di un millimetro.  
Gli baciò il collo, mentre lasciava scivolare una mano verso il ventre dell'Italiano: - Lo so che lo vuoi anche tu, Lovi... - gli toccò il sesso con delicatezza, notando che non era indifferente a quelle attenzioni, nonostante le proteste del proprietario.  
- Non qui! E' imbarazzante! - incontrò per un solo istante lo sguardo di Lovino nel riflesso dello specchio, poi il ragazzo lo distolse immediatamente, imbarazzato da quella situazione, che lui trovava fin troppo eccitante.  
- Lovi, guarda lo specchio – mormorò al suo orecchio, mentre muoveva la mano sul suo sesso. La voce trattenuta di Lovino rendeva tutto ancora più eccitante. E adorava il fatto che Lovino avesse messo quello specchio enorme nel proprio bagno.  
- Va al diavolo! - proruppe l'Italiano provocandogli un attacco di risa. Solo Lovino poteva mandarti al diavolo in una situazione del genere.  
- Sì, probabilmente è proprio lì che andrò – mormorò osservando il proprio riflesso nello specchio, e guardando la croce che portava al collo. Ma, peccato o no, lui amava e voleva quel ragazzo. Anche se non questi non ha voluto sposarlo quando glielo aveva chiesto.  
- Ma taci... - gemette l'altro, ormai fin troppo eccitato per maledirlo o chiedergli di portarlo a letto.  
Sorrise notando l'improvvisa sottomissione dell'altro. Voleva dire che tutto sommato quella situazione non gli dispiaceva, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Adorava anche questo di Lovino.  
Lentamente iniziò ad entrare in lui, cercando di scorgere il suo viso riflesso nello specchio. Aveva un viso stupendo quando era in preda al piacere. E quella era un'espressione che solo lui poteva vedere. Solo lui sapeva che punti toccare, baciare, leccare o mordere per far assumere al suo compagno le espressioni più eccitanti. Solo lui sapeva come farlo urlare di puro piacere. Lovino aveva permesso solo a lui di scoprire tutte queste cose. E lui si sentiva davvero l'uomo più fortunato del mondo.  
Perse tutto il proprio autocontrollo quando l'altro quasi urlò di piacere, e iniziò a prenderlo con più forza. Già, l'amore con Lovino era meglio del sesso con qualsiasi partner precedente. Poteva essere dolce. Poteva essere passionale. Poteva essere selvaggio. Poteva essere molte cose, tutte quante fin troppo appanganti.  
Venne fin troppo presto per i propri gusti, portando all'orgasmo anche il proprio compagno.  
- Te amo, Lovi... Te amo... - mormorava contro il collo del ragazzo, stringendolo a se.  
- Te amo, sti cazzi! - brontolò l'altro senza alzare lo sguardo – Merda! - sbraitò rendendosi conto di stare a malapena in piedi.  
- Scusa, scusa! - sorrise mentre gli baciava una spalla – Ora ti porto a letto – lo prese in braccio come se fosse una principessa, ricevendo in cambio altri insulti. Ma come sempre sorrideva. Quella era solo una dimostrazione d'affetto da parte del suo piccolo pomodoro Italiano. E comunque non l'avrebbe mai lasciato scendere, visto che davvero non stava in piedi. Forse l'avevano fatto troppe volte quella notte, pensò mentre lo poggiava sul materasso e gli si metteva accanto.  
- Sei un figlio di puttana. Un porco. Un maniaco sessuale – nascose il viso contro il cuscino, mentre lui gli accarezzava piano i capelli. Trovava carino anche il suo turpiloquio, anche quando era diretto verso di lui.  
- Lo siento, querido... - mormorò stringendolo un po' a se.  
L'altro rimase in silenzio per un po', prima di dire, a voce bassissima: - Ho freddo, bastardo. ***  
Sorrise di più, stringendo il ragazzo a se. Lovino davvero non sapeva come chiedere anche solo un abbraccio, ma ormai conosceva questo suo modo di fare, e lo trovava oltremodo carino.  
Beh, forse era un po' masochista, ma non gli importava se poteva essere felice. E lo era davvero. Seppur la loro relazione ora fosse fatta di sporadici incontri a casa dell'uno o dell'altro, e a qualche meeting europeo o mondiale. Non gli importava perché quando stava con l'Italiano, tutto il tempo passato uno lontano dall'altro sembrava annullarsi. Sembrava che tutto tornasse a quel tempo in cui erano sempre insieme. Lovino tra le sue braccia. Lovino che lo insultava. Lovino che si imbarazzava. Lovino che timidamente lo baciava o abbracciava. Lovino che si lasciava andare.  
O semplicemente loro che cucinavano insieme. Uscivano come una coppia normale, o restavano a casa a guardare la televisione.  
Oppure parlavano del più e del meno, solo per il gusto di stare insieme. O anche litigavano per qualsiasi cosa, solo a causa della frustrazione di essere lontani.  
Tutte quelle cose era la sua storia con Lovino. Una storia di certo complessa, anche a causa dei loro caratteri così diversi.  
Strinse più forte il ragazzo tra le proprie braccia, e gli baciò la nuca mentre intonava una canzone.  
- Ma dormi, scemo... - mormorò l'Italiano, ma la sua voce era serena, e forse stava sorridendo.  
- Domani posso tenerti così tutto il giorno? - mormorò a sua volta baciandogli ancora la nuca, prima di continuare con la canzone. Una canzone che ascoltava spesso quando era da solo e quando gli mancava il suo Lovino.  
- Si, forse... - si voltò nel suo abbraccio, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto – Ma ora dormi. Sono stanco, e domani non riuscirò a camminare per colpa tua, bastardo.  
Sorrise ancora, continuando a tenerlo stretto a se. Del resto l'Italiano aveva ragione, non poteva chiedergli di più per quella notte: - Buena noche, Lovinito...

"_There were nights of endless pleasure, it was more than any laws allow_"

* Piccola precisazione storica perché sono pignola. Non tutti sanno che al momento dell'unificazione il Sud era più sviluppato del Nord, anche se era sempre sembrato il Nord quello più forte. Poi tutti sappiamo com'è andata avanti, purtroppo...  
** Bella, o Belle, sarebbe Belgio. Almeno questo è il nome con cui l'ho conosciuta nel fandom.  
*** E' una frase tratta (e modificata) da Junjou Egoist. Lo dice Hiro-san a Nowaki, e trovo che questi due pairing in qualche modo si somiglino. ...anche se per altre cose mi evocano anche le UsUk...

NdA: Fanfic che avevo in testa da almeno un anno, dopo aver sentito questa canzone di Celine Dion. Senza contare l'amv che una ragazza ha fatto.  
La dedico alla mia Lovi, che non sopporta quando la paragono ad un pomodoro, che mi ha accontentato facendo il cosplay di Gakuen!Lovina, e che è tutto il centro del mio mondo.  
E che ovviamente è una principessa tsundere.


End file.
